Princess Terra: Goddess of Earth
by Honeykiss
Summary: ***IMPORTANT A/N!OC. A new senshi has arrived claiming to be the Senshi of Earth and Mamoru's, or in this case, Endymion's older sister of the Silver Millennium.
1. The Dream That Started It All

Chapter 1: The Dream That Started It All

Mamoru P.O.V.

"Onee-chan?" Is the first thing that I remember saying in my dream. I was very young, no

older than four or five, and I was saying these words with such love and innocence to someone

that I could barely make out through the fog.

"Endy," I heard her whisper to me gently, her long slender arms reaching out to hold my small

frame tightly. I could see into her ageless blue eyes, a sorrowful shadow hiding deep within them,

as if they had witnessed things that most could only imagine in their worst nightmares. It was

almost heart wrenching.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, my small voice barely above a whisper. She buried her head into

my shoulder, drenching my loose dress shirt with her tears. "Please tell me what's wrong." I

pleaded, feeling my own tears begin to fall/

She merely shook her head, and hugged me even tighter. She pulled away from me slightly, her

long , curly black hair falling passed her shoulders and to the marble floor in which she knelt. She

stared straight into my eyes, looking as if into my soul , and wiped my tears away with her slender

fingers. I reached out and did the same with her, and she smiled at me gently.

"I'm sorry." She told me. "I never meant to make you worry. I just need you right now, that's

all." I nodded, feeling the tears slowly returning to me. She wrapped her arms around me again,

and I found myself crying into her chest.

---

"Mamo-chan?" I heard someone calling out to me. It was a voice that had countless times pulled

me away from my dreams and out of my slumber. I opened my eyes and found myself staring

into the eyes of my Usako, whose bright blue orbs seemed to shine as brightly as her smile.

"Good morning, Mamo-chan." She repeated, kissing me lightly on my nose. "Well actually, I

should say 'Good afternoon', but since you just woke up, I thought a 'Good morning' seemed more

appropriate." She smiled. Wait a second, did she say afternoon?

"Afternoon?" I repeated. "What time is it?" I asked her, pulling myself out of bed. Usako

backed away and rushed to the other side of the bed and made up the covers. "It's just 1 o'clock.

You've been sleeping like a rock since I got here." She said as she finished making my bed.

"When did you get here?" I asked her walking out into the living room and into the kitchen.

"About 10." I heard her call out. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to join me.

"Why 10? Don't you usually sleep in on Sundays?" I asked, pouring myself a hot cup of coffee.

Usako nodded, "Yes, but I thought I'd spend the day with you here. You've been gone for so long.

It's been forever since you and I were together. I miss you." She walked up to me and wrapped

her arms around my neck. I felt my heart melting at the sincerity in her voice. It always amazed

me at how she could express so much love for someone by just the tone of her voice.

I bent my head down and kissed her gently, holding her tightly within my grasp. She was right.

Since Galaxia had stolen my star seed I was dead to the living world, her world. And a very long

time had passed until she was able to retrieve it for me, and we would reunite once more. But that

just happened not too long ago. Galaxia had just been defeated, and we had only said goodbye to

the sailor stars and princess Kakyuu not more than a few weeks ago. My poor Usako had gone

through so much in my absence.

She pulled away a moment later and rested her head on my chest, and I rested my head on top of

hers. We stood there silently for just a few minutes, contempt in our loving embrace, when it was

soon interrupted by Usako's communicator.

"No way," She said to herself, pulling the communicator out of her bag. "What is it?" She asked.

Sailor Mercury's face popped up on the small screen, her voice urgent and demanding.

"Usagi-chan, we need Sailor Moon now. This youma is way to strong for us to handle alone."

Usako turned to me, her eyes full of worry. "Where are you guys?" She asked, turning her

attention back to Mercury. We could hear one of the senshi unleash one of their more powerful

attacks and the youma shrieking in the background. "The park. You must get here soon, I don't

know how much more we can take."

Within minutes we were both transformed and running through the park trying to find our fellow

senshi and the youma. When we reached them, things were not looking good. In front of us

stood this thin spider-looking youma standing upright on 2 of its 8 legs. The other 6 were flailing

about its head, almost like tentacles. 2 of them speared through the air and wrapped themselves

around Jupiter and Mars' bodies, clutching them tightly. Venus lay unconscious on the ground and

Mercury was preparing to unleash her most powerful attack.

"Hold it right there." Eternal Sailor Moon shouted. The youma turned to us, as did the other

senshi. "Y'know, I'm just about sick of you youma coming into my city and disturbing what little

bit of peace I have in my lifetime. And you picked a bad day to do such that."

"Who the fuck are you?" Asked the youma, its voice high-pitched yet gurgled. Eternal Sailor

Moon eyed the youma threateningly and stood in her signature pose. "I am Sailor Moon, and on

behalf of the moon, I will punish you."

"Punish me? Repeated the youma. It stared at her blankly and began to laugh hysterically.

Eternal Sailor Moon twitched for a moment, her patience wearing a bit. "Y... you... punish...

me?" It choked out. "Don't make me laugh." It said, shooting a tentacle out into Eternal Sailor

Moon's direction.

Before it could reach her I had jumped in the way of it, just in time for the youma's tentacle like

leg to grab me instead. It held my waist tightly, not giving me any leisure to breath. "Tuxedo

Kamen-sama!" I heard her shout. Another one of its legs shot out and held me tightly. It

squeezed me so tightly it ripped at my tuxedo. I small amount of blood escaped my mouth.

"Yes, this energy. This is the energy of true power." I heard the youma whisper in the back of

my head. As the more energy the spider like youma was draining from me, the weaker I became.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed. I watched as another of its tentacle like

legs shoot out again, this time grabbing my Usako.

"Yes," The youma shouted. "So much energy, so much power." I couldn't fight it anymore, my

head was spinning too much for me to even try. I heard Usako struggle against it, only to be

defeated by another tentacle zapping away her energy. She screamed at the pain holding her

tightly. I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't just allow this youma to rip us apart, not again.

The last thing I heard before blacking out completely was an unfamiliar voice booming in the

distance, "Earth... deadly... shift!"

-----

DISCLAIMER: Okay, I do not own Sailor Moon, nor does the concept of Sailor Earth belong to me either, however, this version of Sailor Earth in this story is mine... so if people have a problem with it (too bad!)

A/N: Hope you like the first chapter of this. In the next one we'll finally get to meet Sailor Earth! Woot! Thanks for taking the time to read and/or review. Your time is so greatly appreaciated!


	2. Sister?

Disclaimer: SAILOR MOON NOT MINE!!!! 

IMPORTANT!!!!

A/N: I've decided to combine chapter 2a and 2b, to make them a whole chapter 2. Hope that's

not too annoying or confusing!

Also, thanks again for reading and reviewing. Special thanks to sangocourage and VisionGurl who

have reviewed twice and have made me feel really great about this story! So yeah, thanks you

guys!!! Also to VisionGurl: No, I don't believe that I ever have role played with my scout... lol.

Maybe I should... lol!

----

Cheaper 2: Sister?

Normal P.O.V.

"Earth... Deadly... Shift!" Shouted a mysterious voice from behind the shadows. From which the

voice came the earth rumbled loudly. A thick mound of soil faded into the direction of the

youma. It suddenly came up from which the youma stood and pulled him down into the earth.  
Tuxedo Kamen, Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Mars fell to a heap on the dirt. They

were unconscious and barely breathing. The mysterious stranger walked out from behind the

shadows and out into the open sunlight. She walked over to where the youma had stood seconds

before and raised her golden staff up to the heavens.

Her soft voice began to chant quietly and her staff began to glow. As each unknown word passed

her pale lips, her staff grew brighter and brighter until the entire parks was seen only through a

white fog.

---

Mamoru's P.O.V.

As I opened my eyes, I saw the white fog again. This time however, it didn't feel as if I was in a

dream. I looked around the area and saw only white stretching out for what seemed to be miles. I

remembered suddenly my Usako and the spider youma that was sucking away her energy. I began

to move but I stopped short, my body completely at a loss of energy. I sank back down to the

ground, unable to do anything.

From a distance, I could hear to be what sounded like a voice. It was soft and spoke very low. It

was familiar to me somehow, but for some reason I couldn't place who the voice belonged to. I

felt so calmed and assured by it. I felt like kicking myself for not knowing who it was that was

speaking with such familiarity in her quiet voice.

While I racked my brain for as to whom this woman might be, I hadn't noticed that she was

repeating the same words over and over again. Those words. They seemed so familiar to me as

well. If I had had enough energy to speak, I probably would have been speaking the same words,

as if I knew them from long ago.

A few seconds had passed, the woman stopped her chanting and the white fog had disappeared. I

looked up into the blue sky and saw birds fly by overhead. My eyes hadn't been used to the light

of the sun for a while, so when the fog cleared, I winced at the brightness of it. A figure hovered

over me at that moment. I glanced over at her and felt my heart stop within my chest.

A tall senshi at about 5'8 was leaning over, studying me with her deep blue eyes. Long curly black

hair fell passed her shoulders and hung just above my immobile frame. Her fuku was that of the

eternal form, just as Eternal Sailor Moon. It was mostly white, her mini layered in white gold and

forest green.

Her gloves were long and white, reaching up to her shoulders, as were her boots up passed her

knees. They were bordered in the same forest green color as her mini, but with a small golden

circle with a cross in the middle of it. I recognized that as the symbol of planet Earth, my

symbol. The locket upon her chest, attached to the golden bow resembled the same symbol. As a

matter of fact, it was placed on various parts of her uniform; abound her neck, hiding behind her

long dark bangs, and as the tip of the large golden staff held tightly within her grasp.

She stared at me for long moments, searching deep into my eyes. I watched as the tears began to

form in her eyes and fall passed her cheeks, the familiar scene repeating itself in my mind. The

golden staff fell from her grasp and she fell onto her knees. She leaned over me once again, the

tears falling freely from her face now and landing onto my cheek.

"Endymion-sama!" She cried, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me up close to her chest.

I could feel her now. And the tears began pouring from my eyes as the child in my dream had

once done.

"Onee-chan..."

The mysterious woman was holding onto me tightly, unable to let me go. Without realizing it, I

was holding onto her too with just as much force. The tears were hot on my face. I couldn't stop

them from falling. I couldn't understand what was happening either. It was almost as if the

Mamoru of the time had disappeared and Endymion was back in the flesh, holding onto someone

who had been dear to his heart at the time of the Silver Millennium. And it felt like the self that

was Mamoru was sort of just standing off to the side, watching.

I felt the arms wrapped around me hesitantly push me back. She looked deep into my eyes and

smiled. The emptiness that I had seen in her eyes almost seemed to have disappeared, the joy

that was brightly shining within them blocking it away. I couldn't explain anything that I was

feeling at the moment. Confusion was definitely one of them, but the love that I was suddenly

feeling for this woman... I couldn't understand what anything met.

Suddenly, it felt like Endymion had gone into hiding once again and Mamoru finally stepped in. I

remembered Usako and the other senshi just before the youma was destroyed. From what I

remembered, Venus was unconscious on the floor, as was Mercury who had been knocked out when

the tentacle grabbed me. Mars and Jupiter had stopped moving after awhile, and Usako... she was

screaming.

I quickly turned my body around, searching the general area from which I was still confined to. I

saw them all lying unconscious on the ground, and it felt like my heart had stopped. I slowly began

to crawl towards them, when I suddenly felt a gentle hand resting on my shoulder. I turned around

and found myself staring back into those familiar blue eyes again.

"Don't worry." She whispered to me. "They will be alright. I used my power to heal them." She

smiled. Her voice was soothing, and comforting. I began to feel that warm feeling inside of me

once again. I automatically trusted her words.

I heard one of them stirring and quickly turned back around. It was my Usako, still in her Eternal

Senshi form. Her beautiful blue eyes slowly opened, and she pulled herself up from the ground

with her arms. "Usako!" I called out to her. I was so relieved at this moment. She turned to my

direction and smiled. "Mamo-chan!"

She looked around the area and saw the senshi still unconscious. "Oh no." She whispered to

herself as she forced herself up and ran to them. "It's alright." Said the woman behind me.

"They'll be fine. My power will only be absorbed quick enough by those of Earth blood or those

connected to the Earth. It will be a while until they wake up." She told her. Eternal Sailor Moon

and I both turned to her.

"A new sailor senshi," Eternal Sailor Moon whispered, taken slightly aback. "You," She asked,

taking a few steps forward. "You're a sailor senshi?" The woman behind me nodded her head and

pulled herself up from the ground, grabbing her staff on the way.

"Yes. I am the heart and soul of this flourishing planet. Some refer me as the Goddess Gaia, but

you . You the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. In this form, you may call me Eternal Sailor

Earth. It is an honor to finally meet you, Neo Queen Serenity." She said to Eternal Sailor Moon,

kneeling to the ground on one knee.

Eternal Sailor Moon and I stared at her, suprised by her actions. She stared down at Eternal Sailor

Earth and began to laugh nervously. "Heh heh... I'm not Neo Queen Serenity yet." She laughed.

Eternal Sailor Earth glanced up, and joined in her laughter. "I know. But you will be very soon.

That's why I have awoken. To become the new leader of the Sailor Senshi while you and my

brother reign as King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo." She smiled.

Eternal Sailor Moon and I glanced at eachother in confustion. "Brother?"


	3. Important AN

IMPORTANT A/N:

Yeah, I know it's been 3 months since I updated last and I am sooooooo sorry! Let's just say this summer wasn't the easiest! But now it's over, and maybe now I'll be able to concentrate better on some writing! So, hopefully within the next few weeks I'll have the next chapter up!! God willing: Chapers! Thanks again for being so patient! Thanks especially to sangocourage for reminding me that it was time I started updating!

3 BittersweetStrawberries 


	4. Trust

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon Not Mine!!

Author's Note: I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!! Yay! However, I wouldn't have been able to without the help of a very talented writer (sangoscourage)'s help! THANK SANGOSCOURAGE!! She kicked me out of my writer's block! Anyway, I know it is a bit short... but for now this is all I can offer. I will update again within the next week! My aim is for later this weekend!

Chapter 3: Trust

Eternal Sailor Earth watched Tuxedo Kamen and Eternal Sailor Moon as she spoke. She averted her deep blue eyes to the ground, plastering a sad smile about her pale lips. "I see... so you haven't remembered yet, ne?"

Tuxedo Kamen felt as if a knife had slashed at his heart. A heavy sense of guilt loomed in the atmosphere, and as he glanced over at Sailor Moon, he could tell she felt the same.

Sailor Earth gripped her staff tightly, and shook her head, her long curly locks flopping about her face. "No... please forgive me. I'm expecting too much. I know you both must be confused. Especially you, Endymion-sama. But, before I can tell you anything more... we must leave quickly before we attract more attention."

Sailor Moon glanced around nervously, particularly at her fallen senshi. "I would say let's got to Rei's temple, but their still unconcious. I need them in order for us to teleport out of here. Are you sure that they'll be alright?" She asked, turning her attention back to Sailor Earth.

The Earth Senshi nodded. "Don't worry. I can teleport us out of here. I just need you two to focus on the area you want me to take us. I can use that to guide us there."

Sailor Moon nodded and hesitantly closed her eyes. Tuxedo Kamen reached a comforting hand out to his Princess, and placed it gently on her shoulder. She quickly opened her eyes back up looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't worry, Usako." He smiled. "I believe in her."

She smiled back at him, and nodded her head. She turned her attention back to the Earth senshi and studied her backside for a quick moment. Then, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, as did Tuxedo Kamen. They both placed all of their concentration on the location of Rei's temple.

The Earth senshi felt the tears well up in her eyes at the kind words of her younger brother. She shook her head, pulling herself out of her reverie, and began concentrating on her duties at hand.

Closing her eyes, she placed all her mind power on the prince and princess behind her. She stretched both her arms out in front of her, her hands gripping the staff tightly. When the image of the temple came into view, she planted the end of the staff into the ground. She inhaled deeply whispered to the air. "...Earth, TELEPORT!"

A soft light grew from her staff and slowly engulfed them into a warm ball. Seconds later, they had completely disappeared from site.

The temple was closed on Sundays. Rei's grandfather had gone on a short vacation, and Yuichiro had the day off. For the time being, the temple was completely empty.

The group of senshi had arrived. The inner four were still unconscious behind them, and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had fallen into a heap on the floor. Sailor Earth, however, floated gently to the ground. She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Heh, heh... sorry about that. I'm not used to traveling with so many at a time.

Sailor Moon, who had landed on her bottom, rubbed it gently and winced at the pain. "It's okay... it's not like I haven't fallen before." Tuxedo Kamen smirked at this, and chuckled lightly. He pulled himself up and reached out for his princess's. She graciously accepted.

Sailor Earth turned her attention away, slightly embarressed by their akward exchanges of love. She walked slowly over to the unconscious inner senshi and studied them. Their wounds were slowly beginning to fade, but she could tell that it would be a while before they would awaken. She turned to the prince and princess behind her and talked to them gently. "We'll have to get them comfortable somewhere. And then... I will discuss everything with you."

Sailor Moon watched Tuxedo Kamen's expression. She feared for him, and feared the woman in front of her. She knew nothing of her, yet she found it so easy to trust her. She knew Mamoru did as well. That's why when she noticed the expression he had made from behind his mask, she knew that they would be taking huge risk by trusting her.

They both approached the unconscious inners and transformed them back to their civilian. forms. Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen did as well, and began to carry the girls in one by one into Rei's bedroom. Sailor Earth had decided to stay in her senshi form, but helped carry the girls into the room. Once they got the girls settled, they quietly exited to the room and walked out into the courtyard. There, Sailor Earth would discuss everything to her brother and Princess.

You know the drill... please review! 


	5. The Dream That Was Once Reality

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon

A/n: So I finally have the next chapter up!! I'm in the process of working on the next chapter, so hopefully I'll have it uploaded soon.

Thank you to those who took the time to read this story and to those who reviewed! I REALLY REALLY appreciate it! Hope you like it!

:

Usagi and Mamoru led Sailor Earth towards the courtyard. The air seemed thick around them as they walked. Sailor

Earth kept her eyes lowered and fixated on the feet of the couple in front of her. No one spoke.

Every few seconds Mamoru would quickly glance at the woman behind him. He recognized her, he felt something

towards her... and for a split moment, when he first laid eyes upon her, he somehow knew who she was. But as for

the now, he couldn't remember a single thing about her. All that he had seen of her, was the blurred vision of her

in his dreams.

"Mamo-chan," Whispered Usagi, bringing Mamoru out of his reverie. Their short stroll had ended, and they were now

standing in the middle of the courtyard. Mamoru glanced nervously at the woman in front of him. He did, for some

unknown reason to him, trust this woman. She held the answers to the many questions he had to ask... whether he

wanted them answered or not.

Sailor Earth eyed Mamoru and Usagi nervously. She smiled gently at the both of them, and cleared her throat.

"Endymion-sama, Serenity-sama... as I began to tell you before... I am the senshi of this Earth. I was awakened

to become the new leader of the sailor senshi so that you and my brother could rule as Neo King and Neo Queen of

Crystal Tokyo."

Sailor Earth closed her eyes, and held her staff up into the air. The bright gold crest (its shape the symbol of

Earth) atop the staff glowed brightly. Power surged from the crest, its energy flowing widely about the trio.

Taken aback slightly, Usagi and Mamoru watched in awe. They could feel her energy encircling them. They watched

as the Earth symbol behind her bangs glowed as brightly as the crest upon her staff. Her fuku began to fade away,

and in it's place flowed a loose, pale, silk gown that draped along the floor. A golden belt bordered in forest

green leaves hugged tightly up to her breast (much like the top of a corset), in it's center a locket in the

shape of her Earth symbol. The silk dress was backless, and hung loosely about her breast. It was pulled tightly

up into a choker on her neck that matched her belt... the Earth insignia on it as well. On her arms, just

between the shoulder and elbow, clung jewelry which matched the belt and the choker. They held tightly within them

long sleeves which draped passed her hands. The material matched that of the actual gown.

The newly transformed woman opened her eyes and smiled at the couple. "Here, as you see me now... is the woman you

would have seen during the Silver Millennium. I am princess Terra, the keeper of the Golden Crystal. And I am,

indeed, your older sister... Endymion-sama." She smiled sadly.

Mamoru looked deep into those same sorrowful eyes of the woman that he had seen in his dreams. He could feel his

heart swell within his chest once again. Sister... he knew that she was his sister... he felt it when he first saw

her. As he recalled, he had even called her 'Onee-chan'. But he still had no recollection of her... only visions.

"The only way I can make you truly believe what I tell you is by showing you the memories you have forgotten long

ago." Terra closed her eyes tightly and held her staff up high above her head. Mamoru and Usagi felt her

familiar energy envelope around them again. They closed their eyes, feeling her energy surge through them.

"Long ago," Terra's voice echoed in the distance, "in the palace of Elysian..."

:Silver Millennium: Elysian Palace:

Endymion found himself resting comfortably in the tall, thick grass. Around him were acres and acres of green gardens

flourishing for miles, off into the distance. Birds and buzzards flew passed as they danced along with the cool

breeze. A herd of horses galloped through the green fields, "neighing" joyfully as they did so. Behind him stood

defiant the Palace of Gold, protected by the Golden Crystal in which it was named.

"Endymion-sama!!" Cried a familiar voice. Endymion opened his eyes and quickly jumped to his feet. He stood,

listening intently for any sign of the voice again. He knew that voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard for almost

a full year. "Endymion-sama?!" Cried the voice again. He felt as if his heart was swelling inside his chest.

Realization sunk in, and the young prince burst from out of the fields, making a mad dash towards the palace.

The young prince, however, was not so young anymore. He was now a full fledged soldier of the Earth Kingdom,

training night and day for nearly 10 years. He had become worldly in his studies over the years, being taught by

the most elite professors and trained by the most powerful warriors. He was strong, smart, and ready to rule the planet he loved so

dearly.

There were occasions, however, where the prince would still revert back to his childish manner...

"Onee-chan?!" Cried the Prince nervously. He knew he heard a voice calling to him. And it did sound very much

like his sister's. But whether or not it was hers, he wasn't sure.

"Onee-chan!" He called out again, this time more demanding. His voice echoed through the marble halls of the

palace. The servants watched his odd behavior as he ran in and out of the palace, constantly calling out for his

older sister. He hadn't gotten a response since he'd reached the palace, so he began to worry.

"Endymion-sama..." Called the voice out softly. Endymion stopped suddenly and slowly turned around. There stood

his beloved older sister, Terra, who stood dressed in her formal gown. She smiled at him, and stretched her arms

out to him.

Endymion smiled and walked up to his older sister, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Endy-sama, I'm so happy to see you." Terra smiled, pulling away slightly from their touching embrace. "You look

absolutely breath taking."

Endymion blushed at his sister's comments. Since as long as he could remember, his "Onee-chan" had always fawned

over him. No matter what he did, she ablsolutely adored him. It embarressed him to no end, especially when he was surrounded by attractive women. For most of the time,

he didn't mind it, however. He loved his sister very much. He was happy that he made her proud.

"Onee-chan, I'm so happy you're home. What called you here, I wonder. I thought you weren't to be expected here

until the fall?" Endymion pondered, offering his arm out to his older sister. Terra gladly accepted, and the two

began to walk.

"Yes, I was. However, I was summoned here by father. Apparently, a beautiful princess has caught his eye. He

hopes that one day she will become the queen of our beloved Earth." She smiled. Endymion only rolled his eyes.

"Indeed, he informed me of a banquette that would be held in our honor. Her name is Beryl..." He informed her.

Terra watched her younger brother's eyes carefully.

"You don't love her..." Terra stated, slightly confused. Endymion shrugged his shoulders.

"I barely know her. One day father called me to his chambers and told me he had found a suitable queen for me.

I've met her before, but she only seemed fake to me. Besides... I already have someone else in mind." He

admitted.

Terra stopped in her tracks and turned to her brother. "Eh?" She asked, completely taken over by shock. She

quickly pulled her arm away from his and gripped both of his shoulders tightly, forcing Endymion to look at her.

"Someone else? Who? When? Where? How?" She asked.

Endymion looked into his sisters eyes, taken aback slightly by her actions. He swallowed hard, and cautiously

pulled her hands off of his shoulders. He shook his head, and laughed. "What's with you? What's with the sudden

inquisition?" He asked, continuing his walk.

"Inquisition?" Terra repeated. She quickly caught up with him. "What do you mean by inquisition? My younger

brother, future king of the Earth, has finally found someone he genuinely loves, and you ask 'what's with the

inquisition?'? I don't understand why you won't tell me."

Terra anxiously waited for Endymion's answer, but he refused. He only kept his eyes fixated on the walk in front

of them, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Well, will you at least tell me her name?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Endymion remained silent.

Terra sighed, and rubber her temples with her fingers. "Fine, don't tell me now. Tell me tonight after supper.

If you don't, I'll have to tell father that you have a love interest..." She smirked. Endymion felt his heart

drop into his chest, and he quickly placed a hand over Terra's mouth, stopping her mid sentence.

"Fine, fine." He whispered. "I'll tell you tonight after supper. But, you have to promise to not speak a word to

anyone about this. Who knows what would happen if father found out. Please, don't mention it anymore. Not until tonight?" He pleaded.

Terra watched Endymion's eyes carefully. What she saw in them confused her, and worried her to no end. She

hesitantly nodded, and he slowly pulled away. She awkwardly adjusted herself and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry,

Endy-sama." She whispered, placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

Endymion turned to her and nodded, apologizing to her too. The rest of their walk was quiet, neither of them

spoke much. As they approached their father's chambers, Endymion quickly grabbed Terra's arm. She turned, and saw

the worry in his eyes. She smiled, and made her promises to not say a word.

AFTER SUPPER

It was much after supper, much after midnight for that matter. Endymion and Terra wanted to make sure that the

majority of the palace was silent before they would speak of this forbidden love the young prince shared. It

bothered Terra to no end, and she anxiously awaited until the time of night where she would be able to sneak out of

her room, and tip toe her way to her younger brother's room. Both her and Endymion's minds were focused on the

topic, and at supper they were asked many times by the king if they were alright. They both replied "Yes.", and

smiled, shaking it off each time. The king paid no mind to it.

A knock at Endymion's door around 2 in the morning brought the situation to hand. Endymion opened it slowly and found

his sister blowing out her candle. He looked to make sure no one was around and allowed her in.

He led her over to his bed and sat her down. She remained quiet, allowing her brother to speak his peace.

"A few months ago, father threw a banquette in my honor. He used it to set me up with as many princesses as he

could, hoping to find the right one to be future queen. Among them were princesses of our galaxy and many others,

as well as from separate palaces within our own Earth. That night father fell in love with Princess Beryl, I however,

fell in love with someone else.

"She was beautiful, and I watched her intently as she gazed up into the moon. The moon's rays splashed her face

beautifully. She almost looked like a goddess. I could barely breathe when I first laid eyes on her. I was so

awkward when I approached her, I feared she was going to think I was some sort of freak or something... but it was

just the opposite. We spoke to each other most of the night, neither of us knowing who the other was.

At first I thought she was here for the banquette, but it turned out she wasn't. She came with her mother, whom

had to work something out with father at the time. As the evening came to an end, I finally got the courage to ask

her name. She replied... 'Serenity'."

Terra's heart dropped. She searched her brother's eyes carefully, looking for any sign that his story was false.

She only found reality in them. Endymion turned away and fixated his eyes to the floor, avoiding his sister's

disapproving stare.

"Endymion-sama," Terra whispered gently, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "You understand that you

cannot be with Serenity. She is the princess of the moon, future guardian of the Imperial Silver Crystal. She is

meant to protect the Earth from any evil forces from the outside. And you, the future keeper of the Golden

Crystal, are meant to protect the Earth from within. It is impossible for you two to ever be together."

Endymion said nothing, but instead began feeling hot tears well up in his eyes. Terra saw this, and instantly felt

the pain of her brother. She hugged him tightly, allowing him to sob into her night gown. "Endy-sama," She

whispered, her words completely taken from her. She had no consoling words to give him. They both knew that this

love could never really work. Not under the circumstances. Then, an idea struck Terra.

"Endymion," She said, cupping his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I can wield the Golden

Crystal as well, right? Although it is tradition for the first born son of Earth to be the wielder of it, we are

both trained to control it. No one ever said that I couldn't be the permanent wielder of it. How do you feel

about that, eh?" She asked.

Endymion watched his sister carefully. If she took responsibility for the Golden Crystal, that meant taking

responsibility for protecting the palace. Yes she was fully trained in every aspect their was from being a well

mannered princess, to a strong, powerful warrior. If she became permanent wielder of the Golden Crystal, however,

she would have to sacrifice all she had to offer. He could not let his sister do that.

As he began to protest, he hesitated watching Terra smirk and close her eyes tightly. She summoned her Golden staff to

appear before her. In the center of the insignia of Earth was the Golden Crystal, glowing brightly in it's

place. She gripped the handle tightly and smiled. "Are you willing to pursue Princess Serenity-sama?" She asked.

Endymion nodded, drawn to the power flowing from his sister. Terra smiled again, comforting her troubled brother.

"Then, I am willing to fight for you two."

IMPORTANT A/N: The character design that I had for Princess Terra was completely based off of a design by Fei-chan at :

fei-chan./art/Goddess-Terra-Sleeping-Beauty-12613856

THAT Princess Terra is her own work, not mine!! She is very talented, and that picture was my original inspiration for the story!!


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

I will no longer be continueing this story.

From now on the story will soon be continued by: sangoscourage (/u/834393/sangoscourage)


End file.
